


With A View

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quick PWP ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannisnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisnow/gifts).



Derek's never been much for appreciating the visual beauty of things, opting instead for the feel of it all right at his fingertips where everything is more real, but right now it's hard not to appreciate the view.

He's on the floor with his back propped against Stiles' bed, naked and dripping with sweat; not the most comfortable, but more than a little bit worth it.

From where Derek's at, he has the perfect view of Stiles' writhing, flushed, and freckled body, as he steadily rides Derek's cock. With his hands bound behind his back, it's up to Derek to keep a firm grip on Stiles' hips and guide his movements.

Stiles' hips have been fighting the pace of their fucking since Derek set it, wanting something slower, deeper; something that would drive Stiles' to the brink but not be enough to push him over. His protests are obvious, muffled though they are by the tie Derek stuffed in his mouth right after the shirts came off, but Derek ignores them in favor of running a hand over Stiles' trembling thighs.

Stiles tries to buck closer, push his straining dick into the path of Derek's hand, but he knows it's useless with how tight Derek is holding his hips. He can feel the tremor sliding through Stiles' body, the need to move and work himself into a frenzy, to come hard all over Derek's chest and himself with Derek's dick buried inside of him, fucking him through it. A spike of unbridled lust shoots through him, and Derek pulls Stiles' down harder against him. When Stiles tips his head back, baring his throat and whimpering, Derek has to fight down the urge to bite and claim.

Instead, Derek pulls Stiles head closer, curving it down until their foreheads are touching.

"Look at me," Derek growls. Stiles shudders and obeys, dazedly staring into Derek's eyes as they flash red; Stiles' own are bright and almost seem to glow. Not even a wolf, and yet--

The pace quickens, each push harder, more frantic as they release taunts them both, just within reach.

Stiles comes first, untouched. Derek feels the warmth splash along his stomach, lapping at his chest, and lets Stiles' head drop onto his shoulder and he fucks him through his orgasm. His own doesn't take long after that; Stiles is worn and limp but still moving, still rolling his hips down and clenching around him, begging for it even in silence.

Derek comes inside of him with his mouth clamped tight on Stiles' neck, tongue lapping at the pulse hiding just below the surface, laving the mark he leaves there until he's spent and Stiles' heart is calm.

They stay like that for a while, until Stiles starts shifting enough that Derek has no choice but to untie him. He kisses him quiet once the gag is gone, dragging Stiles onto the bed with ease.

Stiles sprawls out comfortably, Derek's weight pressing him into the mattress. He smells like come and sweat and satisfaction.

He smells like Derek's.


End file.
